dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Phantom Stranger
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Reflist page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Doomlurker (talk) 20:31, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Phantom Strange Can you add some stuff on the biographies, designs, trivias, and behind the scene headings that have Batman Burtonverse and Nolanverse pages? They are all on the DC Movies Wikia. - 01:11, August 11, 2018 User:JohnnySparrow17 (talk) (UTC) Poster Why are you replacing them rather than uploading separate files for the logos? - Doomlurker (talk) 21:14, February 19, 2020 (UTC) ::You've locked the portal pages that use square thumbs, your editors have to work around the file names. Again, why revert that and not the others? There's no difference.--Phantom Stranger (talk) 21:17, February 19, 2020 (UTC)--Phantom Stranger (talk) 21:17, February 19, 2020 (UTC) The difference is you're replacing a poster for a file called Catwomanposter with a Logo to get around a page lock. The other ones aren't posters, they're cropped posters/logos. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:18, February 19, 2020 (UTC) ::Are you going to add the Catwoman logo to the portal page (with a file name of your choosing) then?--Phantom Stranger (talk) 21:23, February 19, 2020 (UTC) ::To be honest I might remove the logos altogether from that article and replace them with posters. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:26, February 19, 2020 (UTC) :::Do you know how to rename files? Why are file names suddenly so important here? it appears to be entirely arbitrary.--Phantom Stranger (talk) 21:31, February 19, 2020 (UTC) ::::I do know how to rename files. To be honest a lot of files could use renaming to something more appropriate as we get a lot of images from tumblr and other sources being added with the original file title instead of something relevant. The point is the file was called Catwomanposter so it should be a Catwoman poster. If you wanted to change the logo in the portal you should have asked, but as I said, I think I'll be changing the Movies Portal over to movie posters instead of logos. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:36, February 19, 2020 (UTC) :::::did Firefly-Fan ask before making his portal replacements? If you look at some of them, they aren't all improved versions of the same logo but entirely different key art featuring photographs of actors. And there the revisions sat until today. I am being treated differently.--Phantom Stranger (talk) 21:43, February 19, 2020 (UTC) ::::::How are you being treated differently? I've been thinking of changing the logos to posters for some time now, it's nothing to do with your uploads. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:48, February 19, 2020 (UTC) I just clearly explained it by comparing myself to Firefly-Fan. I'm struggling to find a way to re-word it to make it clearer or simpler.--Phantom Stranger (talk) 21:51, February 19, 2020 (UTC) I undid ONE of your uploads because you replaced a poster with a logo. Firefly-fan didn't replace a poster with a logo. I'm not treating you differently, I told you exactly why I reverted your edits. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:54, February 19, 2020 (UTC) ::You're right, he replaced a chrome Superman logo (cropped from the 78 release poster) with dvd key art featuring photographs of actors. I replace placed a poster with a photograph of an actor with a promotional logo to be more consistent with the rest of the Batman movies of that time in the portal. So there's really no difference. Modern Home video key art is completely different than original release material. Both my Catwoman logo and poster are original release material, and a much more natural change in relation to one another. But the main difference is his revisions were accepted for a long period of time without action from you.--Phantom Stranger (talk) 22:07, February 19, 2020 (UTC) :::Because at the time that he uploaded them (which was 8 years ago) logos were being used in the portal. They are now being changed to posters to be more inline with recent releases. I can apologise for reverting a poster back to a poster but the point is moot as the logos are no longer relevant on that particular portal. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:12, February 19, 2020 (UTC)